AF-34 Mattock
|-|Left= } |Align= } |Name = AF-34 Mattock |Image = AF-34 Mattock (Left).png |Description = The AF-34 Mattock features increased effective range in comparison to the other MAX anti-infantry weapons |Empire = NC |Can Use = MAX |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry |Fire Rate = 180 |Velocity = 400 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Headshot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |MaxDamage = 100/15 |MinDamage = 75/50 |Pellets = 3/1.5 |Reload Speed = 2.25s |Ammunition = 12/96 |Hip Accuracy = 0/0.5/0/0.5/0.5 |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.1/0.1 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1 |SC Cost = 699 |Cert Cost = 1000}} |-|Right= } |Align= } |Name = AF-34 Mattock |Image = AF-34 Mattock.png |Description = The AF-34 Mattock features increased effective range in comparison to the other MAX anti-infantry weapons |Empire = NC |Can Use = MAX |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry |Fire Rate = 180 |Velocity = 400 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Headshot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |MaxDamage = 100/15 |MinDamage = 75/50 |Pellets = 3/1.5 |Reload Speed = 2.25s |Ammunition = 12/96 |Hip Accuracy = 0/0.5/0/0.5/0.5 |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.1/0.1 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1 |SC Cost = 699 |Cert Cost = 1000}} The AF-34 Mattock features increased effective range in comparison to the other MAX anti-infantry weapons. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the AF-34 Mattock. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the AF-34 Mattock. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the AF-34 Mattock. Ribbons Medals History *March 20, 2019 Update **Cone of fire has been standardized (and buffed heavily) across these weapons. **CoF bloom is now 0.5 **Standing hipfire CoF is now 0 **Moving CoF is now 0.5 **Crouching CoF is now 0 **Crouch-walking CoF is now 0.25 **Maximum hipfire CoF of the movement states above is now 1 **Slug Ammunition attachment has been removed and refunded. **Short and long reloads have been standardized for these weapons, so hitting a "long reload" is no longer possible. **Damage range from 100 @ 15m - 70 @ 30m to 100 @ 15m - 75 @ 50m **Pellets per shot from 6 to 3 **Magazine size from 6 to 8 **Ammo capacity from 60 to 72 **Short reload from 3sec. to 3.25sec. **Long reload from 3.8sec. to 3.25sec. **Pellet spread from 2.5 to 1.75 **Ext. Magazine size from 4 to 2 **''Dev Note: One of the most popular NC MAX shotguns with the fewest drawbacks. We've pushed the Mattock a bit further into its mid range niche by increasing the reliance on accurate aim, while reducing its versatility at close range.'' *March 29, 2019 Hotfix **Magazine size from 8 to 10 **Reload speed from 3250ms to 2250ms *June 26, 2019 Update **Magazine size from 10 to 12 **Ammunition capacity from 80 to 96 **Pellet spread from 1.75 to 1.5 Category:MAX Anti-Infantry Category:MAX